Piratas Pokémon
by DarkZavalaTaker1
Summary: Hubo hace mucho tiempo una agrupación pirata que atormento los mares del Mundo Pokémon, su buque principal, un galeón conocido como "El Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad" fue el barco más temido de la "Era Pirata Pokémon"./Notas: algunos objetos del mundo real y del mundo pokémon que conocemos existirán en el universo en el que se desarrolla esta historia. También habrá objetos/
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Comienza la Búsqueda de la Princesa de Ojos Azules.

En algún punto del mar de la filipina, saliendo de las costas del Principado del Dragón Oscuro, un enorme galeón español cuyas velas eran de un color negro, en cada una venia ese símbolo que hacía temblar a cualquier hombre en los mares, un hueso y un revolver cruzado, encimada una calavera, ese símbolo distinguía a esa embarcación de las demás, pues era "El Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad", bautizado en honor al capitán del barco, quien también era Príncipe del Principado del Dragón Oscuro, a su vez, los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad contaban con otros 2 galeones, eran "El Pequeño Wailmer" quien tenía anexado al logo que distinguía a su nave principal un Wailmer en sus velas y las banderas en las puntas de sus palos, el otro era "Gaseoso Gastly", al igual que el otro navío en lugar de un Wailmer tenía un Gastly anexado a su símbolo principal, Pequeño Wailmer era la "2nda División de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad", y Gaseoso Gastly la "3era División de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad". Los 3 galeones se encontraban reunidos en aquella costa de Alphore, había una reunión entre los altos rangos y los líderes de las otras divisiones.

— En serio, hay un rumor que dice "Pokémon y Entrenador se vuelven uno" – relataba un hombre de apariencia robusta, gran barba amarilla, ojos marrón, portaba unos pantalones verdes, zapatos rojos, un pañuelo verde y lo acompañaba un Hawlucha.  
— ¿Y qué es eso Juan? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad en aquel relato un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, pantalón de mezclilla y una playera verde con flores amarillas hawaiana abierta, dejando su abdomen cuadrado al descubierto, sostenía una Lujoball.  
— Un nuevo poder Makko – respondió Juan, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Juan: Líder de la Tercera División de Los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad" y "Makko: Líder de la Segunda División de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad".

— Oigan inútiles, el capitán se está tomando muy en serio ese rumor – vino a comentar un tipo de pantalón negro, zapatos negros sin playera, tenía un tatuaje de un Gengar en su abdomen y larga cabellera verde a media espalda – espero sea verdad o serán arrojados por la borda en las Islas Remolino – les advirtió.  
— Descuide Vice-capitán Zenobia, será verdad – aseguró Juan.

"Zenobia: Vice-capitán de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad".

— Bueno, vengan al galeón principal, hay ron – los invitó su vice-capitán.  
— Seguro – aceptaron ambos al unísono.

Los dos líderes de las otras divisiones de aquella temida agrupación de piratas en compañía de su vice-capitán, se dirigían al galeón principal, el auténtico "Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad", ese galeón que el ejército del Principado había tomado tras retener una invasión española a cargo del Príncipe, era su orgullo, pues además de su tierra, no había nada más valioso en el mundo que eso, pues aparte de ser su tesoro también, era su trofeo, hasta ahora su posesión más valiosa junto a la tierra del Principado, los otros dos galeones solo eran copias del anterior, construidas en el Principado según fue aumentando la agrupación de piratas, se hicieron gran fama en los mares especialmente en Asia y específicamente en el Japón en las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, en donde hacían la mayoría de sus atracos, aunque se rumora que esos eran simplemente los lugares favoritos del capitán. Una vez en el galeón principal, había mucha gente bebiendo, incluidas mujeres, las cuales también se aventuraron junto a este vil grupo de piratas ya sea por tesoros, otras simplemente para satisfacer a los miembros de la tripulación, las parejas de los piratas o formidables guerreras, el capitán aceptaba a todos dignos de su barco en su tripulación.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está el capitán? – preguntó Mokka, al no distinguirlo entre todos los que estaban en cubierta.  
— Seguro anda de ocioso ese inútil – concluyó Zenobia, expresando molestia a la vez.  
— ¿Te refieres al capitán de esa manera? – le cuestiono Juan.  
— Si, ¿qué tiene? – respondió totalmente despreocupado Zenobia.  
— "Vaya, parece que los del galeón principal se toman todo a la ligera" – pensaba Mokka, tras escuchar lo anterior.

Mientras ellos 3 mantenían su conversación, un hombre de pantalones y zapatos blancos, al igual que una playera blanca y un delantal con un gorro de chef se acercaba al lugar.

— Miren, aquí hay carteles de recompensa – mostrándolo a Mokka, Zenobia y Juan.

Efectivamente se trataba de los carteles de ellos 3, Juan valía 100 millones de pokécuartos, Mokka valía 110 millones; pero se notaba la abrumadora diferencia entre dos líderes y el mismísimo Vice-capitán, pues en aquellas regiones Zenobia valía 700 millones de pokécuartos.

— ¿Tu cuanto vales Joan? – le preguntó Zenobia con alegría al ver su valor, aquel tipo vestido de chef no respondió, mostró el cartel.

"Joan A. Madrid: Chef Principal de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad. Se busca vivo o muerto, 350 millones de pokécuartos como recompensa.

— Eso es mucho para un lavaplatos – se burló Zenobia.  
— ¡A quien llamas lavaplatos! – le reclamó este, dándole un contundente espatulazo en la cabeza.  
— Oye, no seas tan agresivo o tu comida saldrá mal – le recomendó sobándose el golpe.  
— Cállate – le ordenó.

Mokka y Juan miraban un poco extrañados la escena, pues como recuerdan ellos, a sus galeones los tienen con el trato más serio posible, incluso en algunas ocasiones hay 0 compañerismo; pero en el galeón principal parece estar muy informal el asunto, incluso se faltaban el respeto entre compañeros y no se respetaba la jerarquía de nadie.

— ¿Cómo será el capitán? – le preguntó en voz baja Juan a Mokka.  
— Ni idea, solo le visto, nunca he hablado con él y siempre lo miro sentado en cubierta – aclaró Mokka.  
— ¡VAMOS TODOS MUEVANSE, A SUS BARCOS LOS DE LOS OTROS GALEONES BOLA DE INUTILES! – comenzó a gritar una joven de 20 años, minifalda de cuero, botas lazadas a la rodilla, playera escotada blanca con el logo de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad en negro y abundante cabellera rubia y ojos azules.  
— Ah, ya llego Juliette – presentó Joan a la joven.

"Juliette: Contramaestre de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad".

— Si la recuerdo, ella es quien pasa las órdenes del capitán a los demás – comento Juan al recordar la función de aquella chica.

Una vez aquella chica comenzó a gritar y a dar indicaciones, todos se esparcieron, tomaron puestos, subieron a mástiles, se levantaron las anclas de los 3 galeones, se izaron velas y los galones comenzaron a navegar por los que por ahora, lucían unos mares tranquilos de Alphore, ya Juan y Mokka se encontraban en su navío cada uno. Junto al Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, al costado izquierdo, un Gyarados acompañaba al barco.

— ¿Ves algo Gyarados? – le preguntó Zenobia al imponente pokémon.  
— ¡Grrr! – rugió y dijo que no con la cabeza, luego de sumergirse y volver a nadar con la cara fuera del mar.  
— ¿Todo tranquilo Zenobia? – llegó Juliette junto al Vice-capitán.  
— Si – aseguró - ¿tú crees que sea cierto lo de la unión de Pokémon y entrenador? – le preguntó Zenobia a la joven, la cual se sentó al lado de este.  
— No creo – lo respondió con firmeza – pero el capitán ya entro con la idea y no se le quitara.  
— Lo sé, si quiere hacer algo, lo hará a como dé lugar – comentó Zenobia, mirando hacia el cielo.  
— ¡Diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela! - comenzó a cantar toda la tripulación del galeón al unísono que se encontraba en cubierta.

Muchos de los piratas en cubierta se encontraban limpiándola, la barría y la fregaban, al capitán no le gustaba que su barco luciera sucio, para él no había nada más importante en el mundo que su tierra y en este caso su barco, por eso se esforzaban mucho.

— ¡Navega velero mío, sin temor que ni enemigo navío, ni tormenta ni bonanza tu rumo a torcer alcanza!

Todos en la tripulación cantaban muy alegres, quizá una de las causas es que se trataba del barco más temido en todo el mar, o simplemente vivían la vida con la total libertad que ofrecía el mar, con la única condición de obedecer a su capitán, el cual al oír a sus piratas cantar se unió.

— ¡Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios mi libertad, mi ley la fuerza y el viento… MI ÚNICA PATRIA LA MAR! – completo la canción el joven príncipe pirata. Lucía una gabardina negra, botas hasta las rodillas, pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera negra y una correa de la cual colgaba un crucifijo de plata y en el centro de dicho crucifijo tenía una Swampertita.  
— Que raro de un príncipe cantar eso – le comentó Zenobia al Capitán.  
— Ya te lo dije, aunque nací en Dragón Oscuro, mi corazón le pertenece al mar – le recordó el joven capitán, respirando la brisa marina.  
— Jajaja, el mar es para los piratas – aseguraba Julliette, mientras el viento jugaba con su rubio cabello.  
— Exacto – apoyó el Capitán a la rubia.

"Neils Zavala: Príncipe del Principado del Dragón Oscuro/Capitán de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad. El pirata más temido del mundo".

— Escuchen – pidió la atención de los dos Juliette – según dice la descripción del rumor, una princesa con cabellos y ojos azules será quien porte aquel gran poder.  
— ¿En qué lugar era? – preguntó Zenobia.  
— Sinnoh – respondió Juliette – ahí tenemos que llegar.  
— Bien, me encanta ese lugar – dijo el capitán muy entusiasmado.  
— ¡Barco enemigo! – gritó uno de los piratas que limpiaban la cubierta.

El otro barco tenía dos velas en lugar de 3, su logo era una gota de agua con dos huesos cruzados debajo, antes de cualquier cosa, el Gyarados de Zenobia lanzó un hiperrayo al barco enemigo sumergido, dañando severamente el casco.

El Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad giro a la derecha y tomo rumbo al barco enemigo que aún se encontraba a una distancia considerable, varios piratas afilaban sus espadas o preparaban sus pokébolas, pues una pelea era inminente; sin embargo los daños causados por el Gyarados de Zenobia eran de seria consideración, dejo un gran agujero y el agua se metía rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos el barco enemigo se hundió tras el arribo de los piratas del joven príncipe, quienes saquearon el barco antes, no dejaron vivo a nadie de aquella tripulación y comenzaron a vaciar todos los tesoros en cubierta.

— Bien asquerosos piratas, buen botín – decía contento el joven capitán, al tiempo que un Pikachu subía a su hombro – tomen su cofre y yo les recompensare.

Todos los piratas que habían formado una fila tomaron cofres, el capitán según los miraba y comenzó a darles parte del botín a todos por igual, ni más ni menos a nadie, hasta que él simplemente se quedó con unas cuantas joyas.

— ¿Está bien que el capitán se quede con solo esa parte del botín? – lo cuestionó la hermosa rubia contramaestre.  
— Yo siempre divido el botín por igual, y mi parte va para la gente de Dragón Oscuro, no quiero que mi pueblo sufra pobreza.  
— Pikachu – asintió el roedor eléctrico en el hombro del capitán, estirando su patita delantera derecha.  
— Eres un capitán muy extraño – comentó Zenobia.  
— No necesito este tesoro – tocando la fina madera de su galeón – este barco que le ganamos a los españoles y mi pueblo son mis únicos tesoros, y gracias a este galeón conocí la libertad de los mares, y mi sueño es ser un hombre libre; sin embargo tampoco puedo defraudar a mi pueblo, todos los tesoros en mi posición son para el pueblo, comprar comida, armamento, semilla, construir escuelas todo lo que necesite para subsistir – les contó, recordando como llego a esa tierra, cuando no había nadie y lo que su abuelo tardó para construirlo.  
— Tu abuelo fue quien fundo esa tierra – dijo Juliette tras recordarlo.  
— Sin embargo mis padres murieron en aquella guerra – recordando con dolor la última invasión que sufrió el pueblo – Solo con un príncipe el reino paso a ser un simple principado.  
— Bien, busquemos a esa princesa del relato – dijo Zenobia.

El Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, orgullo de su capitán, que por un costado era resguardado por el Gyarados de Zenobia, al igual que El Pequeño Wailmer y Gaseoso Gastly tomaron rumbos distintos al del navío principal, no se sabía si se volverían a reunir en Sinnoh; pero el barco principal si lo hacía, el capitán estaba muy entusiasmado por conocer ese poder del que tanto se rumoraba últimamente, simplemente era un rumor, el capitán sabía que podía ser falso; pero su corazón no iba a tranquilizarse si no lo comprobaba por sí mismo.

Mientras tanto…

— No, mi brazo…

Una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, junto a un Ninetales, yacían derrotados, la chica había perdido el brazo izquierdo, de ahí salía un gran lago de sangre hasta que el enemigo se retiró y tuvo que venir el resto del Clan suyo al rescate para atender esa hemorragia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Aparece la Princesa de Ojos Azules.

 _— "Una princesa de ojos azules y un solo brazo será la portadora de aquel poder"_ – leía para la demás tripulación Juliette, Contramaestre de aquel endemoniado barco.

Un día antes, en la región Sinnoh.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – una joven de cabellos y ojos azules se sentó al frente de una especie de Medium.

— He visto algo – respondió la anciana médium de cabellera gris y capa negra tocando una extraña bola de cristal negra – Pronto, muy pronto, serás víctima de un ataque; perderás algo valioso; sin embargo, un milagro debes ocurrirá; pero debes esperar ese milagro del cielo – termino por decir aquella extraña anciana.

— ¿Qué es eso que perderé? – pregunto la chica de cabellos azules algo angustiada.

— No puede revelarte más – negó a responderle.

— De acuerdo – se paró aquella chica, que lucía un traje de karate con un cinturón negro – gracias por advertirme el peligro.

— Ve con cuidado Hikari – advirtió la anciana a la chica.

"Hikari, hija del Clan Odo de Artes Marciales de la Villa Hojas Gemelas. 5-2 Record de la Junta de Artes Marciales de la Región Sinnoh".

La chica salió de aquella extraña habitación, era una villa ubicada cerca del Lago Veraz, donde se dice reside un pokémon legendario de antaño involucrado en el progreso de los seres humanos, la residencia del Clan era por mucho la más grande en aquella villa, compuesta casi únicamente por campesinos, los demás se entrenaban en los Dojos del Clan Odo, del cual surgían excelentes peleadores; pero, últimamente se habían encontrado víctimas del ataque de otros clanes en las otras villas, pueblos y ciudades de la región Sinnoh, según se informaba entre los espías de la región, se planeaban por parte de muchas personas golpes de estado, los cuales querían convertir en la región de Sinnoh una dictadura y separarla del país, además se rumoraba que el Clan Odo era poseedor de un gran poder, el cual era el objetivo de una organización criminal en la lejana Ciudad Puntaneva. Alejada de eso, aquella chica llamada Hikari, de apenas 14 años de edad se encontraba reunida con su padre, el Señor Odo.

"Odo Shin, Líder del Clan Odo".

— ¿Qué ocurre padre? – antes de preguntarle hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a él.

— Hija, ya es hora de mostrarte aquello – respondió aquel hombre de 40 años, gran musculatura y vistiendo también un traje de karate con un cinturón negro.

— Esta bien – aceptó aquella chica, quien comprendía lo que iba a suceder.

El padre de la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar, haciendo que la chica lo siguiera. Salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban y siguieron todo el camino a la derecha de aquella gran residencia, hasta que llegaron una especie de santuario, había un pergamino en aquel lugar, el padre de Hikari retiro el pergamino y acto seguido fueron a un lugar en el cual se dedicaba a entrenar; había muchas personas pero aquel imponente hombre ordenó que todos se retiraran, y ya que estaban solos padre e hija, le entregó el pergamino el cual ella comenzó a leer.

— ¡¿Entonces era verdad?! – se sorprendió mucho al leer el contenido de aquel rollo.

— Así es hija, esta es una forma de conectarte con tus pokémon – comenzó a explicarle – los antiguos dioses a unos cuantos elegidos nos otorga este poder, yo no fui elegido y desde tiempos ancestrales mi Clan a estado buscando elegidos en nuestro Clan, muy pocos han sido los elegidos, y cuando creemos que hay un candidato apto, les mostramos este secreto, ya que en manos equivocadas conlleva un gran peligro, uno es elegido para portarlo, el uso que le des depende de ti.

— Si, entiendo – devolvió el pergamino, y de una pokébola salió una Ninetales.

— ¿Estas lista hija? – preguntó aquel hombre.

— Si – respondió segura.

Mientras ellos comenzaron a hacer su entrenamiento, algunos miembros del Clan de Ciudad Puntaneva se acercaban, varios miembros del Clan Odo los habían interceptado; pero perecieron, el padre de Hikari rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación, pues era uno de los pocos "predilectos" que eran capaces de detectar el aura a distancias lejanas, por lo que tomó a su hija y la ocultó junto a aquella Ninetales y no le dijo nada, haciendo que aquella chica se preocupase por la situación.

— Ninetales, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo aquella chica, tratando de forzar la cerradura y salir.

A las fueras era un caos, pues mientras los campesinos de la villa trataban de huir hacia el lago, los de Puntaneva los bloqueaban y los miembros del Clan Odo y sus discípulos les pusieron frente, desarrollándose una masacre entre humanos y pokémon, los cuales perecían, al final, con un suelo lleno de cadáveres, 10 de Puntaneva sobrevivieron, y comenzaron a andar hacia la Residencia Odo; y ahí fueron interceptados por el Señor Odo y su Machamp.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Van? – le preguntó Odo directamente al líder de los Puntaneva.

— Busco "aquello" – respondió refiriéndose al pergamino que estaba en su santuario.

"Van Vort Bizael. Líder del Clan Puntaneva".

— De ninguna manera de lo entregare – negó Odo.

— Machamp – asintió el pokémon luchador.

— No entiendes – se rio de Odo, sacando una pokébola - ¡Vamos Salamence!

De aquella pokébola, salió un Salamence, en su cuello tenía un collar con una piedra incrustada dentro, se trataba de la Salamencita, Van lucia muy confiado.

— ¿Así que será una batalla pokémon eh? – mirando Odo a Van - ¡Vamos Machamp dale con todo a ese dragón!

El primer movimiento fue de Machamp; sin embargo Salamence aprovechó su velocidad y emprendió vuelo, después Van activo la mega-evolución y un Mega Salamence apareció en escena, embistiendo al Machamp y dejándolo gravemente herido, pues lo estrelló contra un muro y lo dejo con un hombro dislocado.

— ¡No Machamp! – fue desesperado Odo hacia su pokémon, impactado por la abrumadora fuerza de Salamence.

— Jajajajaja – se rio burlándose Van, viendo como Odo corría preocupado por su Machamp.

Sin embargo, un lanzallamas hizo que Salamence saliera rebotado de su posición, era Hikari, quien había visto a los extraños y al Machamp de su padre.

— ¿Qué quieres niña? – le preguntó Van cuando la vio.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi padre! – le ordenó Hikari.

— Jajajajajaja – comenzó a reírse – lo siento, no será posible – comenzó a acercarse a Hikari – Vaya, así que eres hija de Odo – observándola de arriba hacia abajo – nunca imagine que tuviese una hija ten hermosa.

— ¡Enfermo tiene 14 años! – se acercó Odo intentando golpearlo; pero este lo esquivo sin problemas.

— Te has vuelto débil y lento – Van golpeo a Odo de lleno, tirándolo al suelo – Terminare contigo de una vez.

— ¡Ninetales usa lanzallamas! – ordenó Hikari como reacción.

Sin embargo, cuando Ninetales iba a atacar, fue embestida por Mega-Salamence.

— Quita a ese estorbo para siempre mi bestia, ¡Ala de Acero! – ordenó Van.

Ninetales se encontraba recuperándose apenas, cuando aquel mega pokémon tomo distancia y con un brillo metálico en sus alas se dirigía al pokémon de nueve colas; pero justo cuando lo ordeno aparto a Ninetales del camino y quien recibió el golpe aunque muy desviado fue Hikari; sin embargo, al caer al suelo noto algo, no sentía su brazo izquierdo, aquella Ala de Acero resultó un tajo que mutilo prácticamente su brazo, mientras Van dejó a Odo inconsciente a golpes.

— No, mi brazo – decía aquella chica, mientras se desmaya por la hemorragia, Ninetales yacía derrotado.

Sin embargo, el resto del Clan llegó al rescate, el primo de Hikari, Shinji se encontraba frente a frente a Van.

— Escucha, les propongo algo – mientras sus súbditos tomaban el cuerpo de Odo – volveré en un mes, me llevare a su líder con nosotros, y cuando vuelva, se los devolveré con una condición.

— ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? – preguntó serio Shinji.

— Quiero el pergamino que tanto protegen, bueno, le falta un brazo; pero no me importa, me llevare a esa chica también – acto seguido, los Puntaneva se retiraron entre las sombras rápidamente.

— Ese desgraciado – miraba Shinji a su alrededor, mucha sangre y dolor; pero entendía que no tenían fuerzas para medirse a los Puntaneva – ¿Qué haremos?

Al día siguiente, en unos lejanos mares, el Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad se encontraba aun navegando, el Capitán Zavala se encontraba observando el horizonte.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea comer hoy capitán? – le preguntó Joan.

— Prepara un buen filete y nuestro mejor ron – ordenó el capitán.

— A la orden mi capitán – hizo una reverencia y se retiró de cubierta y bajo a la cocina.

— ¿Carne? – se sorprendió un poco Zenobia – Debes tener buen humor.

— Si, siento que nos espera algo grande cuando lleguemos a Sinnoh – le decía el capitán muy entusiasmado, cuando un Pelipper algo peculiar se aproximó al barco.

— No será – lo intentaba distinguir Zenobia, cuando notó que tenía una especie de morral amarrado a su cuerpo.

— Si, es un Pelipper de Mensajería – aclaró las dudas de su Capitán y Vice-capitán Juliette, diciéndoles que era.

— ¿Tenemos correo? – se preguntaba Zavala.

— No Capitán, estos entregan periódicos o notas importantes a barcos, debemos estar cerca de tierra – nuevamente, respondía Juliette, quien parecía ser la más sabia del barco.

— Pelipper – bajo el pelicano, para que pudiesen tomar de su morral.

— Veamos – Juliette abrió el morral y saco un periódico, después el Pelipper por sí mismo cerró el morral y se retiró emprendiendo vuelo de aquel lugar.

— Vamos, quiero leerlo – se aproximó el capitán; pero Juliette puso su mano en la cara del capitán para detenerlo.

— Tranquilo – comenzó a leer parte de la primera plana, luego su expresión cambio de una sonrisa a la de una sorpresa total – Oh por Kyogre, un importante Clan fue atacado en Sinnoh…

— ¿! QUE… QUE!? – se sorprendió mucho Zavala, que arrebató el periódico de Juliette.

— Oye, no serán ellos – le preguntó Zenobia a Juliette, refiriéndose a los de los rumores y leyendas recientes.

— CLARO QUE SON – afirmó el capitán – aquí menciona que una chica de cabellos azules fue despojada de su brazo izquierdo – mientras leí la nota – ¡VAMOS A TODA MARCHA A SINNOH, QUIERO ESTE GALEON A TODA VELOCIDAD NO PIERDAN TIEMPO MARINOS DESPRECIABLES!

Zavala quien normalmente actuaba con imprudencia, aunque ahora estaba un poco moderado en ese aspecto, se tornó demasiado serio, tanto que extrañaba a su tripulación, quienes soltaron velas e hicieron todo lo posible por que el barco fuese rápido, incluso alguna que otra mercancía y basura la pusieron en barriles y cajones cerrados y los arrojaron al mar, todos estaban ocupados con eso excepto los cocineros, pues preparaban el festín que su capitán les había ordenado. El barco se dirigía lo más rápido que podía a Sinnoh; pero debían detenerse un momento, pues tenían que frenar cerca de una isla que se miraba al horizonte.

— Bien, sigamos hacia esa isla – el capitán se encontraba viendo el camino – nos detendremos ahí y montaremos un campamento – indicaba a la tripulación – debemos dormir bien para tener todas las energías del mundo mañana.

— Capitán – se acercó Juliette – ¿Tantos deseos tiene de llegar?

— ¿Pero qué preguntas niña? – se alteró un poco el Capitán - ¡Claro que quiero llegar! – le dejo en claro cerrando su puño – Si ese poder es cierto, tiene que estar en nuestras manos.

— ¿Niña? – Comparaba en su mente la edad de ella y su capitán - ¡Pero si usted solo es 3 años mayor que yo!

— Oigan ustedes dos – dijo Zenobia alejándose – iré a revisar el barco – avisó.

— ¡Ya está la comida! - aviso Joan saliendo a cubierta.

El barco iba a toda marcha a la isla, una vez llegaron ahí, anclaron su imponente galeón y toda la tripulación bajo y montaron un campamento, antes claro se dieron un festín y se embriagaron tanto como pudieron, con excepción del capitán, quien era el único de su flota que no bebía alcohol, tenía varias botellas de refresco de fresa a bordo, los cuales los mantenía en una bóveda congelada en el barco, obra de algunos pokémon de la tripulación y mientras ellos se encontraban de fiesta sin ninguna preocupación, en la región Sinnoh, los sobrevivientes del Clan Odo del ataque de Puntaneva y algunos pobladores de la Villa se encontraban rezando por la salud de HIkari, quien había perdido un brazo en aquella invasión y se encontraba en cama, vendada en el lugar donde iría su brazo conectado al hombro donde evitaron una hemorragia mayor, Hikari se encontraba despertando y notó a su primo Shinji entre varios de sus tíos.

— ¿Estas bien prima? – la tomó de sus manos, aliviado al ver que recupero la conciencia.

— Claro que no – lo soltó, se volteo y comenzó a llorar – secuestraron a mi padre y me quieren a cambo de él y nuestro secreto…

Sin embargo, la misma médium que vivía entre el Clan Odo entró a la habitación, observo detenidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Shinji una vez vio a la extraña anciana entrar.

— Es terrible lo que sucedió – observando a Hikari con un brazo menos – Pero ya estaba escrito, era algo que no se podía evitar, aun así no todo está perdido, recuerda lo que te dije Hikari, ocurrirá un milagro; pero no esperas que ese milagro caiga del cielo.

A la mañana siguiente, una tripulación con una terrible resaca a como pudo, hizo que el Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad navegara, iba a toda marcha contra viento y marea hacia Sinnoh.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El Milagro que no Cayó del Cielo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que el Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad había izado su bandera y zarpado desde Dragón Oscuro hacia la Región de Sinnoh, justo ahora unos cuantos "Pokémon Colosales", los cuales eran pokémon de un tamaño mayor al del resto de su respectiva especie se encontraban jalando el barco, como el Gyarados de Zenobia y el Mega-Swampert del Capitán entre otros pokémon de la tripulación para llegar lo más rápido posible, el cual observaba desde el timón una isla lejana, mientras su Pikachu se encontraba reposando en su hombro.

— ¡Tierra! – gritó un hombre desde el mástil más alto.

— ¡Ya la había visto! – se refería Zavala a la isla que estaba observando, dando a entender que ya se había percatado de ella.

— ¡Vamos un poco más lento! – ordenó Zenobia a la tripulación la cual estaba de aquí para allá en todo el barco.

El barco perdió velocidad y los pokémon que se encontraban jalando el barco tan rápido como podían habían sido devueltos a sus pokébolas, pues aquella isla lejana ya estaba muy cerca como para continuar a toda máquina. Fueron unos 30 minutos navegando a velocidad moderada cuando por fin pisaron tierra, varios de los piratas se pusieron a descansar, mientras el capitán y Zenobia caminaban entre unas palmeras.

— ¿Qué se supone que buscamos aquí? – preguntó Zenobia, pues llevaban tiempo caminando entre la vegetación.

— Buscando más gente – respondió el capitán, haciendo a un lado hojas.

— ¡Pika, Pikachu! – volvió Pikachu, que estaba más delante de ellos, haciendo una señal hacia delante de su ubicación.

Zenobia y Zavala corrieron hasta el lugar, ahí vieron dos personas atadas y amordazadas, quitaron aquellos trapos que tenían en sus bocas.

— ¡Ayúdenos! – le imploró aquel hombre de cara arrugada, barba de candado y ropas desgarradas.

— ¡Hey ustedes! – llegó otro hombre, de tez morena, cabello negro y alto, lucia ropas rojo y un sombrero, dando entender que era el capitán de algo.

— ¿Tú quién eres? – preguntó Zenobia al verlo, pues no lo reconoció.

— Soy Ernest, Capitán de los Piratas de Fuego – se presentó.

— ¿Quiénes?/¿Pika? – tanto Pikachu como su entrenador, y Zenobia también, jamás habían escuchado de alguien así y de una flota con ese nombre.

— Miren – sacando un papel de su bolsillo y mostrándolo a Zenobia y Zavala, era un cartel de recompensa.

"Ernest Marshall. Capitán de los Piratas de Fuego. Se busca vivo o muerto. 65 millones de pokécuartos como recompensa.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja! – se comenzaron a reír como lunáticos, Pikachu, Zenobia y Zavala al ver el cartel, los dos hombres secuestrados al igual que Ernest no comprendían muy bien el motivo de las burlas

— ¡¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?! – se molestó aquel capitán, tornando sus ojos blancos y dibujando colmillos en su dentadura.

Pikachu, Zavala y Zenobia no respondieron nada, Zenobia simplemente saco su cartel que decía: "Zenobia. Vice-capitán de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad. Se busca vivo o muerto. 700 millones de pokécuartos como recompensa". La cara de aquel confiado capitán cambio bruscamente no solo al leer el precio de la recompensa, fue al ver que su rostro era el mismo en donde indicaba a que tripulación de piratas pertenecía, pues se sabía que aquel galeón era el más temido en los mares.

— ¡Pikachu Rayo contra él! – ordeno Zavala sin dar tiempo de nadie a reaccionar.

— ¡Pika… CHUUUUU! – descargo un rayo desde su cuerpo y lo dirigió hacia Ernest.

— ¿Pero qué? – solo miro como el rayo se dirigía hacia él.

Pikachu descargó mucha electricidad en el cuerpo de Ernest, fue durante una prolongación de segundos; pero fueron suficientes para que el interior del cuerpo de aquel capitán falleciera, mientras los hombres secuestrados miraron con horror la escena, pues esperaban tener el mismo destino; sin embargo fueron liberados, aunque expulsados de la isla, abandonados a su suerte. Al volver, la tripulación del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad se encontraba peleando contra otro grupo de piratas, llevándoles una gran ventaja; pero el conflicto se detuvo cuando Zavala mostro la cabeza del capitán de los Piratas de Fuego, haciendo que se detuviera el conflicto.

— ¡Su capitán cayó, ríndanse! – ordenó Zavala, arrojando la cabeza de su capitán en medio de ambas tripulaciones.

Los Piratas de Fuego tiraron sus espadas en señal de rendición, pues también en la batalla que se había librado en la playa se encontraban ya en desventaja numérica. Zenobia se encargó de decapitar a cada uno de los miembros varones de la tripulación, pues también había mujeres con ellos, siendo un total de 4, ellas fueron a dar con los prisioneros, y mientras las llevaban…

— ¿Qué harán con nosotras? – preguntó una chica morena antes de ser aprisionada.

— Las venderemos a un burdel – respondió Juliette.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que no escaparemos de ahí? – decía aquella joven morena muy confiada.

— No me importa – le respondió el Capitán aventando a cada una a la celda – una vez me paguen por ustedes me da igual lo que hagan.

Una vez encarceladas aquellas chicas Zavala y Juliette volvieron a cubierta, ahora la prioridad era llegar a Sinnoh, y al parecer ya estaban cerca de aquella región, pues estaban por entrar a Ciudad Marina, por lo que el barco en cierto punto fue ganando potencia y después reducirla para no estrellarse en tierra, después, al estar en la orilla del mar, aquel barco ancló y algunos tripulantes fueron a explorar la ciudad en busca de información, mientras que Zavala y Zenobia se encontraban recorriendo los burdeles con sus prisioneras; sin embargo había algo extraño, pues cuando llegaron y hasta ahorita no hay absolutamente nada, por lo que el Capitán decidió liberar a las chicas.

— ¡Largo de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión! – les ordenó, estas salieron corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Qué pasara aquí? – se preguntaba Zenobia, viendo a los alrededores.

Pikachu parecía volver de algún lado, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y luego subió al hombro de su entrenador, después de tanto caminar y caminar, Joan, cocinero del barco, los encontró.

— Capitán, Zenobia – mientras se acercaba a Zavala y Zenobia – venga por favor – les pidió muy apurados.

Al ver la expresión de Joan fueron tras de él, pues había corrido a toda marcha e hizo que tanto Zavala como Zenobia lo siguieran, a donde fueron, había una gran cantidad de muertos, toda la tripulación del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad se encontraba verificando el que seguramente había sido un campo de batalla, había sangre y cuerpos mutilados por doquier, Zenobia había logrado encontrar a alguien que recitaba sus últimos suspiros al vice-capitán pirata.

— Cof cof – tosía sangre aquel hombre, con una fuerte cortada en su costado – Puntaneva – decía tambaleante – Pronto se hará un golpe de estado…

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de aquel hombre, después Zenobia pidió el diario donde indicaba el ataque de Puntaneva a Villa Hojas Gemelas, después toda la tripulación, que había saqueado lo poco de valor que quedaba en el pueblo antes de marcharse, regresaron al barco y contra viento y marea salieron a Villa Hojas Gemelas, y mientras, ahí Hikari se encontraba golpeando un saco de box, con su único brazo, en el bolsillo de su short, tenía aquel pergamino que le había confiado su padre.

— "Descuida padre, pronto te rescatare" – decía aquella chica, mientras entrenaba.

Aunque Hikari había continuado su entrenamiento normalmente, era obvio que ese brazo hacía falta, por lo que ella misma decidió entrenarse para que el resto del cuerpo fuese aquel brazo que no tiene, pensando en la forma de recuperar a su querido padre sin la necesidad de entregarse ella ni aquel pergamino, sin imaginarse que el Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad estaba casi por desanclar en Pueblo Arena, lugar desde el cual continuarían a pie hasta llegar a la Residencia Odo, y mientras Hikari entrenaba, su Ninetales había despertado, se encontraba dormida echada en el suelo del gimnasio, y luego, un gran aura ilumino el dojo y unas llamaradas podían observarse al interior del mismo, Hikari brillaba y parecía hacer fuego desde su interior, su cabello y piel, y sobre todo, una llama que lucía más que las demás, en donde debería estar el brazo que le falta, no se apreció muy bien lo que había pasado; pero de algún modo, Hikari y Ninetales se volvieron una, mientras, la tripulación que servía a Zavala ya había llegado a Pueblo Arena, los pocos habitantes que se observaban en aquel pueblo semi-destruido lucían muy hostiles, pues recibieron a la tripulación pirata con pistola en mano, mientras algunos pokémon gruñían de la misma forma hostil.

— Largo de aquí asquerosos piratas – un hombre calvo, anciano con un bigote pronunciado apuntaba una pistola a la cabeza del capitán, mientras todos se mantenían expectantes.

— No busco problemas con ustedes – les hizo saber el capitán, sin moverse de su sitio, al igual que el resto de su tripulación – solo queremos llegar a Villa Hojas Gemelas – reveló.

— Ese lugar al igual que este fue atacado por miembros del Clan Puntaneva – explicaba el anciano – No sé qué asunto querrían piratas como ustedes en esa villa.

— Por favor, déjenos avanzar – pidió amablemente Zavala, igual que el anciano, los demás aldeanos bajaron sus armas.

— Continuemos Capitán – indico Juliette, posteriormente todos avanzaron.

Los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad avanzaron, Zavala con su Pikachu en hombro, Zenobia a la izquierda y Juliette a la derecha, seguidos por 20 hombres que los acompañaban, en el barco se había quedado Joan y 15 más, mientras otros se encontraban vigilando las fronteras de Pueblo Arena, fuera de eso, avanzaban con toda tranquilidad a la Villa Hojas Gemelas, donde unos guardias con lanza cruzada, bloqueaban la entrada, siendo Zenobia quien negociaría con ellos.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó el guardia de la izquierda, ambos aun bloqueaban la entrada.

— Queremos ver a la señorita Hikari – respondió Zenobia, mostrando el diario que tenía aquella noticia en primera plana.

— ¿Cuál es su asunto? – seguía el guardia con los cuestionamientos.

— Simplemente queremos verla – respondió nuevamente – podemos ayudarle en su asunto.

— De acuerdo, les permito la entrada…

Los dos guardias quitaron las lanzas de la entrada y permitieron entrar a los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, inmediatamente, al ver los campesinos aquel grupo de personas se mostraron en suma desconfianza, no sabían si eran miembros del Clan Puntaneva; pero uno de los estudiantes del Clan Odo pudo darse cuenta que ninguno había estado aquel día del conflicto, aun así varios pobladores de la Villa los seguían a distancia, pues aun resentían los estragos de la anterior batalla, la tripulación seguía su paso normalmente, Shinji, muy apurado fue a con Hikari y le mostro un cartel, con la parte de la recompensa rasgada…

"Neils Zavala. Príncipe del Principado del Dragón Oscuro/Capitán de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad. MUERTO"

— ¡EL VIENE PARA ACA! – apuntando a la cara de Zavala, muy asustado.

— ¿Por qué lo buscan únicamente muerto? – se preguntando Hikari, viendo el cartel con mucho detenimiento.

— ¡Ese no es el asunto! – le recalcó muy alterado – Si viene a atacarnos no la libramos – le advirtió.

— ¡ESCUCHEN! – entró la anciana médium al dojo – no tienen por qué alterarse, mi visión no falló – dijo la anciana muy confiada.

— ¿A qué se refiera con que su visión no falló? – le pregunto Shinji muy confundido, en ese momento Hikari reaccionó.

— ¡Es cierto!, dijo que un milagro nos salvaría; pero ese milagro no caería del cielo, ellos son piratas y vienen del mar – explicaba la peli azul – ¡ELLOS SON NUESTRA SALVACIÓN!

— ¿Piratas, salvándonos? – Shinji lucia muy incrédulo, como es que los salvarían piratas, y más de la tripulación más temida en los mares.

— Primo – poniéndose seria Hikari – recíbelos y tráelos ante mí, por favor – se lo pidió inclinándose.

Shinji suspiro, después se levantó de lugar y tras recorrer varios pasillos del dojo y la residencia salió, y ahí se podía observar a lo lejos a un grupo de 23 personas acercándose, detrás de ellos varios habitantes de la villa, divididos entre campesinos, estudiantes del Clan Odo e integrantes del Clan Odo, quieres los seguían con mucha cautela y desconfianza, hasta que el encuentro con Shinji y aquel grupo de piratas fue inevitable.

— Bienvenidos piratas, ¿quién de todos ustedes es el capitán? – fue directo al punto Shinji, dejando a un lado todas las formalidades.

— Yo – respondió un joven de gabardina negra y un Pikachu en su hombro.

— ¡Pikachu! – asintió el roedor eléctrico, cuando su capitán se presentó.

— Bien, sígueme – le indico a Zavala – los demás háganlo también.

Zavala, del lado de Shinji y detrás de ellos la tripulación, caminaron hasta la residencia Odo, a diferencia de Zavala quien si acompañó a Shinji para reunirse con Hikari, la demás tripulación fue puesta en habitaciones como huéspedes, excepto uno, que montado en un pokémon volador fue a avisar a la demás tripulación en Pueblo Arena, mientras, Zavala conversaba con Hikari, quien había terminado de contarle lo sucedido con los miembros del Clan Puntaneva.

— De acuerdo – aceptó los términos del acuerdo Zavala – entonces recibiré el entrenamiento, además declaró Villa Hojas Gemelas como Territorio del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, ahora tu residencia portara mi bandera pirata en lo más alto como prueba de ello.

— Si – aceptó Hikari el acuerdo.

Ahora Zavala y Hikari habían llegado a un acuerdo, Zavala recibiría el entrenamiento que realizó Hikari, aunque sería una introducción algo corta, pues en dos semanas vendrían los miembros del Clan Puntaneva; sin embargo, según Hikari, podría lograr la primera técnica del entrenamiento en una semana y media, además, a la mañana siguiente, en lo más alto de la Mansión Odo, ondeaba el viento aquella bandera con un hueso y un revolver cruzado, con una calavera encimada, símbolo del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El difícil entrenamiento del Capitán.

Había amanecido ya en Villa Hojas Gemelas, el viento ahora, en vez de hondear el símbolo del Clan Odo en su cima, lo hacía debajo de un símbolo pirata, nada más y nada menos que del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, aquel endemoniado barco que era el terror de los mares actualmente, pues su capitán era el pirata más temido; sin embargo, hoy enfrentaría un nuevo y difícil reto, pues el entrenamiento que iba a realizar era un poder que hasta ahora muy pocos comprendían, el joven príncipe pirata se dirigió al Dojo Odo junto con su Swampert, aquel que tenía en su antebrazo un broche con una Swampertita incrustada, la cual era activada con la Megallave que el príncipe tenía en su crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello, también ahí estaban Hikari y Ninetales, el capitán ahora asumiría el rol de aprendiz.

— ¿Estás listo? – le pregunto la joven peli-azul a Zavala.

— Si – respondió mostrando respeto con una reverencia.

Hikari se había parado, Ninetales se puso junto a ella en posición de combate, en ese momento, un extraño aura color azul iluminó todo su cuerpo, además, Ninetales se volvió color naranja como si de fuego, su tipo, se tratase, y después lo que ocurriría a continuación dejaría impresionado al joven capitán, pues en ese estado de energía pura tanto de entrenadora y pokémon, se volvieron una, primero formaron un enorme torbellino incandescente, lo que provocó que Zavala y Swampert cubrieran sus ojos con sus brazos para no ser cegados por esa intensa luz blanca, hasta que esta finalmente perdió su brillo, y se reveló a Hikari, con los ojos color rojo, iguales a los de Ninetales, su cabello ahora era color blanco amarillento, como el pokémon, y del costado donde le faltaba un brazo, sobresalía una intensa llamarada, quizá encubriendo aquel brazo que no tiene.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?! – se sorprendió el joven príncipe, era la primera vez que miraba algo así y cualquiera quedaría sorprendido.

Swampert y Zavala quedaron prácticamente boquiabiertos, de hecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que mostraron tal impresión, y fue cuando un abanico de posibilidades se abrió para Zavala, pues se imaginó, que siendo el hombre más temido y buscado en los mares, si llagase a dominar ese poder, podría aumentar su dominio, y también llevar a cabo su gran plan, el cual era disolver la "Alianza por la Gran Asia"; aunque eso ahora quedaría en segundo plano, ahora debería enfocarse en su entrenamiento.

— Bien – comenzó a hablar Hikari, aun "transformada" – esta es una técnica que prácticamente tiene las bases de la Megaevolución, debes tener un enorme vínculo con tu pokémon para poder dominarla, se trata de algo llamado "Pokefusión de aura", tiene un nombre simple; pero es bastante sorprendente – afirmó la peli-azul – aunque también es la segunda vez que me transformó – confesó – Pero según el pergamino se debe mantener una gran calma, y es lo que trabajaremos hoy, veremos qué tanta calma puedes mantener.

Eso significarían problemas para el capitán, pues su personalidad era algo inusual, se desesperaba fácilmente y era prácticamente imposible que se quedara sin hacer nada, pues no soportaba el hecho de tener que quedarse quito cualquiera que fuese el motivo, antes, Hikari y Ninetales se habían separado, pues lo anterior solo había sido demostrativo, y ahora el capitán se encontraba meditando aunque…

"17 segundos después"

— ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé! – exclamó el capitán, llevándose ambos brazos a la cabeza.

— Grraw – Swampert solo suspiró, se había dibujado una gota de agua en su cabeza.

— ¡SOLO FUERON 17 SEGUNDOS! – regañó Hikari a Zavala, pues no pudo ni 20 segundos mantener la calma.

— Me desespera estar sin hacer nada – le comentó el capitán.

— Si no lo intentas, todo será en vano, además recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo – le recordó la peli-azul a Zavala, pues el acuerdo era Hojas Villas Gemelas y la protección de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, a cambio del entrenamiento y acceso a ese pergamino que contenía todo sobre esa transformación, y también, salvar al padre de Hikari.

El joven capitán respiró muy profundo, y después comenzó a meditar, sería una labor muy difícil, pues en cuanto nomas escuchaba un ligero ruido abría los ojos, a lo que Hikari respondía con un zape, si, también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se atrevía a pegarle al capitán, un pequeño lagrimal salía de sus ojos cada vez que perdía la concentración, pues era zape de Hikari, por lo que el capitán aprendió ese día, a amar a Arceus en tierra ajena, mientras tanto, Zenobia se encontraba conversando con Joan.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo te uniste a la tripulación? – preguntó Joan a Zenobia.

— Nunca lo olvidare, jamás imagine que una simple fantasía me fuera a poner en el lugar en el que estoy ahora…

"Flashback"

Era un día soleado en las playas del Dragón Oscuro, un joven esgrimista cuyo título era "Aprendiz de Espadachín Real", se encontraba en una de sus sesiones, ahí, era observado por un chico de su edad de cabellos marrones, quien tenía un Pichu en sus hombros, y a su costado un enorme Swampert, cuya altura superaba los 2 metros.

— "¿Qué hará el príncipe aquí?" – se preguntó el joven esgrimista al ver al chico observando, después pararían las sesiones.

— Veo que eres muy bueno con la espada – comento el joven príncipe acercándose – estoy seguro que serias un miembro valioso de mi tripulación.

— Príncipe – hizo una reverencia, mostrando respeto por su soberano – ¿de qué está hablando?

— Dime – dibujando una sonrisa confiada y enérgica en su rostro – ¿no te gustaría recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras?

— ¿Aventuras, recorrer el mundo? – lucia confundido, pues no entendía el punto de su joven soberano.

— Seamos piratas – le propuso.

— Con todo respeto, ¿se siente usted bien? – preguntó, pues según él, el príncipe tenia delirios.

— Mejor que nunca, decidí buscar un barco y recorrer los madres – comenzó a contarle – desgraciadamente mis padres perecieron en la anterior guerra; pero pude robarles un galeón a esos malditos españoles y quedo resuelto lo del barco, busquemos tripulantes.

— ¿Con que objetivo señor? – insistía el chico espadachín.

— Con el único objetivo de ser libres…

"Fin flashback"

— Y aun así no deja de lado su rol como príncipe – comentaba Zenobia – reparte los botines por igual, y su parte pasa a donarla a Dragón Oscuro, compra cosas útiles para su pueblo, en sus palabras, su mayor tesoro es su barco y su pueblo; pero su dios su libertad.

— Con razón trae ese poema tan arraigado – dedujo Joan, recordando el poema de Espronceda.

— Igual debemos prepararnos, el conflicto con esos tales Puntaneva es inminente – le recordó – así que deberíamos entrenar todos nosotros también…

— Si – acepto asintiendo Joan, el cocinero del barco.

Mientras los miembros de la división principal se encontraban entrenándose por órdenes de Zenobia, a Zavala no parecía irle muy bien, pues tenía toda la cabeza hinchada, quizá por los golpes recibidos por parte de Hikari, se encontraban en una especie de ring, y tanto el Capitán como su Swampert lucían agotados, al parecer no hubo una batalla pokémon, puesto que Hikari apenas se había de fusionado de su Ninetales.

— Vaya, ¿si eres tan fuerte, por que debo enfrentar a Puntaneva yo? – le cuestionó Zavala a la chica de cabellos azules, pues en términos generales Hikari mostraba ser más fuerte.

— Yo aún soy débil mentalmente – le confeso – aunque me lo propusiera no podría matarlo – dijo mirando baja – además aun no domino esta técnica, y tú has estado en situaciones vida o muerte – le recordó, además eran ya casi 6 años navegando por parte de Zavala – yo la verdad le tengo miedo a morir – tocándose la parte donde empieza el brazo que le falta.

— Mira – el joven Zavala se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica – no tiene nada de malo admitir tus miedos, al final cuando son superados es cuando realmente nos volvemos más fuertes, yo mismo también compartía tu temor – le confesó, admitiendo que como el pirata más temido, le tuvo miedo a morir.

— ¿Y cómo venciste tu miedo? – pregunto Hikari con suma curiosidad.

— Cuando mi pueblo fue invadido – comenzó a recordar el suceso con los españoles – mi ejército se encontraba peleando, dispuestos a morir sin importar nada, y fue cuando comprendí que el miedo a la muerte nunca evitara que lo hagas, la muerte nos llega a todos, sea tarde o temprano.

— Tienes razón – aceptó las palabras del joven capitán – si pienso en eso nunca salvare a mi padre, aun así mano a mano en combate limpio eres mucho mejor que yo, es por eso que ocupo que tu pelees con Puntaneva – insistió Hikari.

— Vale, pues eran los términos del contrato…

Tanto la peli azul como el joven Zavala continuaron entrenando, aunque en pelea 1 vs 1 sin la utilización de técnicas era superior el pirata, Hikari en el dominio de esa extraña fusión era muchísima más notable la diferencia, pues gracias a eso también podría cubrir la única debilidad que tenía, ese brazo que le faltaba, ahí era cuando Zavala era superado por distancias casi colosales, puesto que fusionado con Swampert no podía atinar a Hikari, quien si conectaba todos los golpes y poderes que hacía en dirección al joven, quien tras varios rounds entrenando de esa manera quedo sumamente agotado, pues tampoco dominaba eso del aura muy bien, ya que se requería cierta calma y la personalidad del capitán era el primer problema, ya al atardecer, el joven capitán regreso a los dormitorios, donde cayó prácticamente desfallecido y fue atendido por Joan, quien lo puso sobre una cama hasta que despertó.

— ¿Qué diablos paso? – le preguntó a su capitán una vez despertó.

— Fue agotador – le respondió refiriéndose al entrenamiento.

— ¡¿Dices que una niña de 14 años sin un brazo realizó un entrenamiento que no puede soportar el pirata más temido en los mares?! – se sorprendió Zenobia, quien también se encontraba ahí.

— Es sorprendente…

En ese momento, Zavala los acercó más en una especie de cirulo y comenzó a contarles detalle a detalle todo acerca de la "pokefusión de aura", Joan, Zenobia y Juliette quien venía aproximándose alcanzo a escucharlo y se unió a la conversación, los 3 lucían incrédulos, pues tenían otra cosa en mente; sin embargo Zavala lo mostro, fusionándose con su Swampert, dejando sorprendidos a los 3, quienes se habían asombrado al verlo, aun así, no podían creerlo pues para ellos resultaba que algo así de increíble fuese cierto, al parecer este era el poder del cual se rumoraba en el mundo y que algunas semanas atrás el capitán se había interesado.

Al día siguiente, Zavala volvía al dojo, mientras, en alguno de los otros mares de Japón, la 3era División de los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, quienes navegaban con el "Gaseoso Gastly", se encontraban conversando.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre jefe? – preguntó un chico de tés morena, ojos café, pelo negro, 1.70 m de altura, no llevaba camisa, unos shorts verdes y zapatos negros, a su lado un Sandslash.

— No lo sé Ernesto – respondió Juan, líder de esa 3era división mientras continuaban en altamar.

"Ernesto. Jefe Segundo de la 3era División del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad."

— ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! – gritó desde el mástil más alto uno de los piratas, señalando una isla – ¡ES LA REGION DE JOHTO! – les avisó.

— ¿Islas en Johto? – pensaba Ernesto, pues no sabía si así era esa región.

— Islas remolino – le respondió Juan, sacando una Buceoball - ¡Ve Quaqsire y usa remolino cuando el barco llegue a esas corrientes! – ordenó Juan a su pokémon, quien nadaba frente el barco, el cual fue forzado a abandonar drásticamente su velocidad.

El barco se dirigía hacia las famosas corrientes de las islas remolino, eran todo un desafío para barcos tan grandes como los galeones, que aun lentos no eran seguros que cruzaran por esas desafiantes aguas, aun así gracias a la ayuda de ese pokémon, lograron cruzar algunas corrientes y fueron a desembarcar en una de esas islas, donde no había nada, precisamente debajo de Isla Punta Azul, en la cual, no sabían que había alguien además de ellos, solo se podía ver una silueta alejándose, y la punta de lo que parecía ser un bastón. Mientras, de vuelta en la región de Sinnoh, el capitán mantenía sus intensas sesiones de entrenamiento, también Zenobia se había unido, por sugerencia de Hikari ya que tras conocerlo se dio cuenta que era más tranquilo que su capitán, y dominaría más rápido esa transformación, ya que con eso manejaría mejor el aura, aunque siendo sinceros, Hikari no lo hacía, solo sabía transformarse sin gastarlo tanto, la "Pokefusión de aura" y "control del aura" son cosas muy distintas. Tras varias semanas, el mes se había cumplido, fueran largas y agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento, unos miembros de la tripulación de Zavala ese día tenían rodeado el perímetro y detectaron a los Puntaneva, por lo que varios miembros del Clan Odo y la tripulación regresaron a donde se encontraba anclado el barco, ahí se llevaría a acabo el conflicto que sería conocido como "Guerra del Clan Puntaneva vs Los Piratas del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad".

— ¿Qué hará él aquí? – se preguntaba muy serio Van Vort, viendo el galeón anclado con el símbolo pirata más temido en los mares.

Mientras planeaba como llegar de otro modo a Villa Hojas Gemelas, su ubicación fue atacada por algunos impactruenos, un Pikachu a distancia dirigía los ataques bajo la orden de algún entrenador, ahí fue cuando Van se dio cuenta que su ubicación era descubierta, por lo que decidió salir de frente con las manos en alto en señal de paz, con los ojos cerrados.

— De acuerdo, no tenemos ningún interés en pelear con ustedes piratas – le dijo a lo que según Van era el Capitán Zavala, y si, él era.

— Pero yo si tengo interés en tu prisionero – le reveló Zavala.

— Así que era eso – abriendo los ojos de repente y viendo a Hikari en compañía de miembros tripulantes de aquel "endemoniado galeón".

— Si – Hikari se fue al lado de Odo – ya estoy aquí con el pergamino – mostrándoselo.

— Bien – viendo que el pergamino era autentico – aquí está su líder.

Van entregó a un torturado y lleno de cicatrices Odo, desmayado, aun se encontraba con vida; sin embargo Van no podía irse así como así.

— No tan rápido – le dijo Zavala a Van, pues comenzaba a irse – Esa chica ahora es de mi propiedad al igual que todo su clan.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto curioso a Zavala.

— El Clan Odo, su villa y su mansión son parte del Navío del Príncipe de la Oscuridad, no pondrás tus sucias manos en nada mío.

En ese momento Hikari aprovechó la distracción y corrió del lado de los piratas, estos se dirigían hacia los Puntaneva y un conflicto era inevitable, Zavala se dirigía directamente hacia Van.


End file.
